Baby Got Back
by Kristy101xD
Summary: Kid Flash decided to sing the ever so romantic song Baby Got Back to Robin. Slash


Kid Flash's earphones were blasting music so loud that any elder with hearing problems could hear it from miles away. He jammed out to his music, dancing his way towards his boyfriend. Robin immediately gave the speedster a look.

"Oh baby, I wanna get with you, and take your picture-" Kid Flash started to sing causing Robin's look to become even more disturbed.

"Are you seriously listening to that song?" Robin asked in horror.

Kid Flash seemed to either be ignoring his lover or he wasn't able to hear him. Regardless, he sung, "My homeboys tried to warn me, but that butt you got makes me so horny-"

"Oh jeez, please stop," Robin shuttered, not liking what his ears were hearing.

Kid Flash, now noticing Robin's distaste not only decided to keep singing, but he also started singing louder.

"Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin. You say you wanna get in my Benz? Well, use me, use me  
>'Cause you ain't that average groupie-" Kid Flash wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Robin as he continued the reminiscent song.<p>

"Why are you even listening to this song, anyways? It's so old and some songs aren't meant to turn into classics," Robin tried to talk to Kid Flash, but Kid Flash was too busy winking.

"I've seen them dancin', To hell with romancin'. She's sweat, wet. Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette-" Kid Flash kept on going.

"I can't take this, I'm going somewhere were there aren't red heads breaking out to Sir-Mix-A-Lot songs," Robin told as he tried to walk away. Sadly for Robin, Kid Flash grabbed him by his waist, pulling him in. Robin could easily escape the boy's hold, but why would he want to? Most people would kill to have Kid Flash near so close to them (mainly rapid fangirls).

" I'm tired of magazines sayin' flat butts are the thing. Take the average black man and ask him that, he gotta pack much back-"

"Great, now the song is getting racist," Robin mumbled as Kid Flash tightened his hold on the younger boy.

"So, fellas! Fellas! Has your girlfriend got the butt?" Kid Flash gave Robin a seductive look (that failed at attracting Robin because the song was in the least appealing to him). Kid Flash smirked as he shouted, "Hell yeah!"

"Awesome, are you saying I'm a girl now?" Robin was trying not to crack a smile.

"Tell 'em to shake it! Shake it! Shake that healthy butt!" Kid Flash swayed himself and Robin to his little music number, Robin rolling his eyes underneath his mask.

"Baby got back!" Kid Flash stopped. Not because he wanted to, but because Robin took his Ipod.

"If that is your attempt at serenading me, it didn't work," Robin told.

"Dude! Are you taking my iPod hostage?" Kid Flash tried to grab his iPod, but the boy wonder swiftly moved it out of reach (he may not be tall, but he was stealthy).

"Maybe," Robin grinned.

"Hey! I was giving you complements," Kid flash attempted to reason.

"By telling me my ass is big?" Robin didn't get his boyfriend most the time, but right now he wondered what he saw in the boy.

"No, I was telling you that your ass is hot," Kid Flash justified.

This made Robin remember why he was dating the teen. He did stupid things sometimes, but he always did manage to make him laugh. There was rarely a time when the two weren't having a good time together.

"Well in that case, thanks," Robin said sarcastically although he was blushing, embarrassed with the topic being about his butt.

Kid Flash took Robin being distracted as a great time to steal back his ipod. He put his earphones back in his ears as he could kept going on with his beautiful singing.

"A lot of simps won't like this song," Kid Flash directed at Robin as he finished with, "'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it, and I'd rather stay and play. 'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong-"

"So that noise wasn't a cow dying, it was only Kid Flash," Artemis remarked as she and the rest of the team walked in on the two.

"Yes! Now I don't have to listen to anymore," Robin gave Artemis a thankful look.

Artemis simply nodded in acknowledgement. Megan giggled as Aqualad kept a serious look. Superboy looked flat out confused and disturbed from what he heard of the song.

"You guys can't deny that song fits Robin," Kid Flash said, getting nobody to agree.

Robin patted his boyfriend on the back, sympathetically. Kid Flash opened his mouth to sing once again, but Robin stopped him by putting his lips on his.

When Robin pulled away he whispered to Kid Flash, "No more singing, it makes kissing you difficult."

"Get a room," Artemis commented as everybody else was just thankful Kid Flash was not singing anymore.


End file.
